In the hotsprings
by neverland300690
Summary: Take a look at what a young Jiraya used to do in his free time.


_AN: I am writing a story about Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru's youth and there are a lot of other character around. This is an exerpt to tease you a bit... and see how Im doing. In the end, Id love it if you could say something – anything about Jiraya's character here. Do you tink he is in character, did you like him, hate him, laught at him? Are you interested in knowing more about Tamara or Mia? Anything you have to say I will apriciate. _

_Thankyou and enjoy this teaser chapter._

Jiraya tried not to drool as he watched the redheaded woman remove the pale grey yukata.

_Slowly baby, slowly…_

He licked his lips and snickered noiselessly. The cloth slipped off her shoulders to revel the tanned skin underneath inch by inch. Her violet bra came into view and he focused on the generous valley of her breasts. Her bra had lace trimmings on the side and he quickly made a note of that on his little book. He would draw her later. His hand hovered over the page as she slipped down her oh-so-tight red shorts and the matching panties came into view. Violet lace showed off her recent tan really well… He smirked as she slipped of her bra: She had no tan-lines… he simply _had_ to find out where she relaxed and enjoyed the sun. But what really almost made him groan was when she slipped off her erection-inducing lace panties and he came to know two things: first, that this was a natural redhead and he had never screwed one of those before – so now she was his new fixation. And two, this woman was just _his_ type of woman, a slightly kinky and very daring one, since she had no tan lines down there either.

As the redhead slipped under the water, the little ripples splashed and kissed between her breasts. If he had to put a number on those babies, he'd probably rank them somewhere between D and D ½ . She was no Tsunade, but then again, there was nobody quite like his princess, now that she had finally decided to develop tits. It was kind of rare for kuinochi to have decent size breast, that was why he always preferred civilian women. They were delicious, flesh that looked and felt like flesh, yummy. He wasn't being exactly fair, he knew. Usually, size of tits in kuinochi depended on sheer chance and in what fighting field they were specialized in. If it was close-range battle, they were usually helpless. But the ones that were specialized in long-range combat were a freaking miracle to behold… and grope from time to time.

Bah, whom was he kidding? He loved all kinds of women any kind of bosom. Big ones, little ones, didn't matter. And the nipples… hmmm! No, the reason he stayed relatively away from kuinochi was because of their only fault: they were much more perceptive at being stared at and they had deadly accuracy when they threw sharp things at his head. So when he knew that ninja women were in the bathhouse he made it a point to ogle from behind the fence, from his secret place and not actually inside. It would be difficult to escape if he were caught inside the bathhouse… like now for example. He felt very vulnerable when he had a boner. But today was safe, because from what he knew, there was no kuinochi in there.

The redhead sure had great nipples by the way. A very enticing color too, a few shades darker than her body. He bet they tasted like chocolate. He squeezed himself through his pants and enjoyed the feeling, all kinds of thoughts running though his head as he kept his eyes on the redhead that was now jumping up and down trying to win a splashing match with her friend. The beads of water ran over her skin and the sight was mesmerizing, so much that it was making him want to unzip his pants and get himself off right there. She had a nice smile too, and a generous mouth. He bet it would feel great around his dick.

He smirked, giving a little though on which would be the best way to get her into his bed. She seemed the frisky and bubbly kind; maybe it wouldn't be that difficult. Women didn't exactly fall to his feet at first sight, but he could, with a lot of effort that he loved to give, charm his way into the pants of those he wanted. All women he knew had a different opinion of him, but they all agreed on two things: he was a pervert and that he had a sweet tongue… which could work magic they tended to never forget.

A new group of girls came in and he immediately scanned the three new arrivals… and froze. He dint know the brunette, but the other two were familiar, especially the one behind the first two. In her almost 5.9 feet she almost came head to head with most men and stood taller than most girls. And she was bound to find him, she was fucking _perfect_ in sensing unwanted presence.

_When she is trying… - _His brain added as an afterthought.

But she wasn't exactly about to send a pulse of chakra on the ground right now was she? If she did, he was done for. He'd seen her in battle, she was a sight to behold and someone you wouldn't want to fuck with (in a strictly fighting sense, he thought, because other than that… he could bet his dick, she would be a great fuck) He could bolt out that second, but she would notice if he left now. His only hope was to wait until she got her head under water and use that second to get out of the bathhouse and continue his researching from his _other_ spot. She would most certainly notice him if he moved now and thought he was close enough to his makeshift door to make a run for it, he still didn't want her to know he had been spying on her naked. He wouldn't really give a dam if it were anyone else, but Tamara was literally the only woman in the whole village that didn't treat him like a leper if he started standing less than one foot close to her without specific invitation or obvious reason.

All his thoughts stopped as the two giggling girls got out of his line of vision and the rest of her body came into view. He gulped a little and he knew right then and there that even if there was a devil in her and she would kill him (which she probably would) he wouldn't bulge from where he was standing. She had obviously undressed before, inside one of the dressing rooms, because she was now wearing a loosely fitting silk bathrobe that barely reached her knees. It was golden, with red and black decorations that curled around the hems. It made her skin look translucent and shifted with her every move like water. The opening on her cleavage was loose, the nod that held the thing together carelessly done as was the bun that held her charcoal hair up. She bent over to put something on the ground and his eyes traveled on her legs. Then she stood and her hands went for the knot holding the silky thing closed… and he didn't even blink so that he wouldn't miss a second of the show.

She undid the knot of the robe and pulled the thing off her shoulders. He never knew what she did with it next because he was too engrossed in staring at her body. At her breasts, the narrow curve of her waist and the soft flare of her hips, at the dip of her bellybutton that was begging to be licked, at the red heart right where the soft curls of her crotch should have been – because she was wearing panties, _dam it_, the cutest pair he had ever seen: bubblegum pink with that red heart that metaphorically winked at him. Sure, they didn't give him a hard-on at sight, but they did give him a smile, especially because it was her wearing them. He'd never thought she'd wear something like that, probably because he had never thought of her that way… strangely enough.

And she didn't like to get totally nude in front of strangers, did she? He smirked. If she caught him, he was so dead. She would make it slow and painful, no doubt. (She was Tsunade's cousin after all.) And then the Second Hokage would resurrect him so that he could kill him himself… and maybe Tsunade would find out about it and slash his corpse to pieces and feed it to the dogs… or maybe pigs. With all this hanging in the line for him, he still couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he practically ate her up with his eyes, gliding over every patch of the pale skin of the nude woman at the farthest end of the bathhouse.

She had surprisingly shapely - and freaking long - legs for a girl that slender, but then again he shouldn't be surprised. She was a kuinochi after all, she was all muscle. He just couldn't wait to get a glimpse of her ass. Her hips had a subtle arch to them so he bet her ass was a perfectly heart-shaped treat. She started to get into the water and he glued his eyes on her tits again. They were nothing like the redhead's really – they were smaller but he already knew that. Her barely pronounced curves under her clothes were often an object of teasing among her girlfriends. But now that he was looking at her naked, he was convinced that she hid them on purpose or something. She was… her body was… well, how should he put it… 'a surprise' would have been appropriate. A fucking delightful, delicious, luscious surprise. Despite her slenderness she was made of achingly subtle curves. He'd known that before, but… what he hadn't known was exactly _how_ _much_ her clothes left to the imagination.

No, she was no hourglass, and her tits weren't big, but they stood out perfectly on her oh-so-slender naked body, round like globes, proportionate and so fucking perky that his fingers twitched along with his dick in his pants. And those light-pink nipples…_Jesus_! He bit his lip to keep any sounds in, his preservation instinct kicking in. He bet that with a little effort he could suck her whole breast in his mouth… The rush of bliss that went up his spine as he fisted himself sent stars in his vision for a second.

God, he felt so fucking guilty doing this, which heightened his pleasure even more. This was Tamara for fucks sake, he liked her, she was nice to him. And she was freaking _beautiful_, so really, it was only partially his fault. Now that he had seen her almost naked he wondered why the hell hadn't he fantasized about her before…

He watched her face as she sunk shoulder deep in water. Hr face relaxed as the heat seeped into her and she brought a hand up and massaged her neck, angling her head a little. The little o-shape she made with her lips – her round plump lips – had him imagining that he was deep inside her as he gripped himself even more tightly and slowly moved his hand up and down. Oh, yeah, she'd feel wonderful, no doubt about it. So firm and soft and warm and blazing hot and tight around him… _oh God_… he really was a pervert…

This was weird for him, he usually came here just to watch, but the adrenaline of the dangers of being caught was getting to him, almost making him high. She ran her hands along her arms and then they disappeared under water, her breast becoming a little more visible above the water and it was all he could do not to moan aloud. He wasn't really doing this to get off, just to make the moment more enjoyable. Had he been looking at her face, he would have noticed the change of expression and the slightly vacant stare in her eyes before she winced a little. But as it was, he was looking somewhere more interesting.

And then she turned her back to him… and he stopped trying to squeeze his cock to death and blinked in almost-shock. For the first time in his life he was surrounded by naked women but wasn't concerned with them at all. He was disturbed by the purple-blue bruise that covered almost all of the right shoulder of the girl that had been his masturbating fantasy a second ago. It faded green and yellow at the edges. It was fresh too. He had seen so many that he could tell the age of a wound just by the color or the depth of the scar. He frowned. He had a real complex when it came to bruises on women's skin. It was unnatural to him, like the sky being red would be to most people. It was something that shouldn't happen. It pissed him off really bad. Maybe because in that place, with all the steam and feminine laughs and great amounts of naked flesh, but most importantly, with her clothes and weapons off, Tamara looked just like any other woman: smooth skin, supple curves, all softness and fragility and his instincts flared with the needed to keep her safe and protected. It seemed a crime that her skin otherwise so perfect-looking should be marred by something so ugly.

Of course, she would rip out his dick and smack him with it all day - while he hung off the ceiling from his balls - if she knew these particular thoughts of his, so he cringed away from that line of thought. Tamara was a kuinochi, a very talented, very famous one at that, and even thought she was a long range fighter, she liked getting busy and dirty when she fought, so of course she would have marks. He was sure that if he looked more closely, he would find other scars on her too, so his protective instincts were full of shit and he knew it.

Nah, he was pissed because the ugly bruise had disrupted his fantasy rather quickly and like all men that were denied orgasm or food, he was now grumpy. In the mean time, she had reached out on the ground and was now holding a box in her hand. She turned around, hiding the bruise from his view again and approached one of the girls, a blonde one that was closest to her.

"Hey Mia, would you mind helping me out a little?"

This Mia, who Jiraya had named Cherry Blossom because she had tattooed a design of the flower all over the left side of her hip and waist, quickly turned and smiled as she saw who had called.

"Sure, sweetness." She chimed with a slightly husky voice that made Jiraya smirk. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl smoked and from the look on her heavy lidded eyes, not only cigarettes either.

_Bad girl right there. Her legs would go all the way up to my shoulders…_

But then all her cheerfulness was gone as she too saw Tamara's back. "Holy shit, baby! What the hell happened to you?"

"You know, you should sent the bastard right to the Uchiha. They'd chew him out!" Another one piped in and Jiraya silently agreed with her. The Uchiha had an inner code that forbid men from hitting their women – possibly the one good thing in their traditions - and like the arrogant mules that they were, they applied that rule to everyone, even thought Jiraya didn't really have anything to complain about there. He would never hit a woman either. Unless it was an enemy ninja that was trying to kill him, of course. Even then he'd try to make it fast.

"It's not like that Sana! She's a kuinochi." Cherry Blossom explained quietly as she delicately rubbed the lotion from the box on Tamara's shoulder.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Any man trying to put their paws on her would be dead before they made contact." Mia snickered darkly and he saw Tamara smirk faintly.

_And the body would probably never be found… - _Jiraya thought as he shivered, remembering exactly the situation he was in.

"Did you get this on the field?" Cherry Blossom asked with a more serious voice. She had a nice set of tits herself, Jiraya noted, (as if he could find a pair that he couldn't appreciate) but as he gave the blonde's behavior a little thought he wasn't entirely sure that men were her preference. Maybe Cherry Blossom and he had more in common than he had previously though.

"Nah, just a sparring match gone wild."

"Really! With who?" Blossom seemed surprised. He was concentrated on ogling the redhead again, but he could hear them just fine above the voiced of the other women. She should be surprised, he guessed. Not many were able enough to land a blow to that girl, she was famous for her speed. Even though she was a long range fighter that came as a natural style because of her earth manipulation talent, her taijutsu was incredible. She was ridiculously fast. He himself had only managed to hit her twice (and good) only during their practice together a few days ago, and he'd debated going sage mode for a while, just so that h could at least nail her once.

"Jiraya."

And said man almost choked in his own spit. He blinked and looked back at the two women, thinking maybe he heard wrong.

"What? The guy with the creepy toad fetish?" Jiraya narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He didn't like it when people mad fun of his affinity with the toads. They were noble creatures! Had the fool not seen Gamabunta! The Boss could crush a highly trained AMBU squad using his ass alone. And what was that about _him_ doing that to her! Jiraya squirmed a little, feeling like a fool. He should have made the connection right away! And he shouldn't feel so fucking guilty, they had been sparring, and seriously at that! But seeing that bruise on her when she was so naked, kind of made him forget that she had been trying to pass a katana through his gut at the time. Orochimaru and Tsunade were right, women really were his weakness…

"It's not a fetish, silly!" Tamara said with a laugh. "They're his summons. Not all ninja are strong enough to use them you know; it takes immense chakra levels to summon the biggest ones. And you should see Gamabunta! That toad is almost as tall as the hospital. Never seen them in battle though… thank gods for that." She added as an afterthought and Jiraya had to agree with her. She had been getting exited as she explained the way summons worked (and had him smiling) but didn't look so ecstatic about actually seeing one in full battle… And at that moment Jiraya felt a swell of admiration for her, not without a touch of jealousy for her sense of understanding of the bigger picture of the situation… something he had demonstrated he lacked just a second ago, when he had failed to connect himself to her bruise.

"Well, well, well… Do I sense a crush acting up, hum? Who knows, maybe he picked up something from the toads and has a talented, _far-reaching_ tongue." Jiraya would have laughed at the blonde's last comment… if he wasn't trying to make his heart beat again. At the moment he wouldn't dare move a muscle as he almost held his breath, waiting for Tamara's response… who snorted.

"First of all, get real." At this the blonde laughed out loud and Jiraya relaxed from a strain that he hadn't noticed had gripped. "Secondly… I can't believe how gross you can be. Blah!"

"Whatever. You'll love it when you try it baby. Of course, I keep offering…"

"And I keep declining, thought I always fell flattered by your offer."

Both girls chuckled and stayed in silence for a bit.

"Why don't you want to see him using that toad in battle?" Cherry Blossom was now finished putting the ointment on the hurt shoulder and handed the box back to its owner.

"Thank you. Well, the situation would have to be pretty nasty for any shinobi to use a summon of that size." A few strands of hair had stuck to her face and Tamara was pushing them back. The action made her breasts come better into view. "I just don't want to for anybody to be in a situation that critical, that all."

"Bah, whatever. I heard he's a real pervert anyway."

Jiraya felt a prideful smirk cross his face as Tamara chuckled.

"Look who's talking! You ogle at women even more than he does!"

_Oh, so Cherry Blossom really does swing that way… well, who would blame her? Women were perfection one earth, the key to bliss!_

"Well, at least I don't spy on them behind a fence when they are bathing!"

_Neither do I!_

"Oh, tough shit! You don't have to!" Tamara laughed as Mia pulled a face at her. Normally he wouldn't have concentrated on them like this when there was free nakedness a blink away, but this was a special occasion. They were talking about him!

"Besides, that doesn't get in the way of his ninja skills… unless a kuinochi would be trying to trap him." He watched as Tamara thoughtfully tapped a finger to her lips. She had nice lips, round, full, like a flower, like the rest of her. He snickered silently at that thought.

"Hmm, I guess in that case he'd be screwed. All it would take is a flash of tits and he'd nosebleed all over the place." The two girls laughed again, though this time it wasn't as funny because they were laughing _at_ him. But their bodies shook with their laughter and as he noticed that, he didn't really care what they were laughing at anymore.

"So, what about you? Any new girls lately? What happened to that Shika cutie?" He would have missed what she was saying, because the redhead was rubbing her arms in that moment and it made her breasts press together in a very enticing way. But there was an implication in little Tama's question that no straight male would have resisted. He almost whiplashed his head in their direction, his ears suddenly like radars. In the second that it took Cherry Blossom to scrunch up her nose and open her mouth to respond, a thousand fantasies of himself with two women, some of them _really_ perverted (he had no idea how the bondage thing had ended up in his head, but it was there to stay) passed through his brain.

"Nah. I dumped the bitch. She used to go through my stuff, I hate that. And she tried to read my diary too! I mean, how nosy can you get?"

_Well, well. My thoughts exactly. No wonder she likes women too!_

"Well, if you talked a bit more about anything that doesn't involved fucking, she wouldn't need to scoop around to get to know you!" The sound he internally made was much like the one his Cherry Blossom made out loud. It was somewhere between a snort and a laugh. The blonde stretched out and her tits came out of the water looking like cupcakes. But in that moment, Jiraya was just as concentrated on what she was actually going to say.

_Hah! There's a first! _

"Oh come on! If I wanted affection I'd get a dog. I just wanted a good lay and I made that clear from the start. She had an epic arse and the best-looking pussy I have ever seen… But it wasn't worth the fuss." Jiraya just blinked and stared openmouthed. He had never heard a woman say something like that before. Not even he had the guts to say something like that to a woman in his most perverted state – excluding when alcohol was involved. Tamara though didn't seem to be very shocked since she just rolled her eyes and sunk into the water up to her neck, playing with the water running her fingers through the surface.

For some reasons that blonde's words turned him on more than any piece of lace he had ever seen. Ah, dirty mouthed girls were impossible to resist. He had just found his type! Maybe the best part about spying on women when they didn't know he was there, wasn't always the nudity.

_And I cant believe I just thought that! I so need to get laid. I'm turning into more of a fag than Orochimaru!_

"What about you Tama? How's your secret love-affair doing?"

_On second thought… maybe not! It's not as if one can hear these kinds of things anywhere else._

Tamara glared a little at her blonde friend, who returned the gesture with a smirk. "You know I hate being called that." She hissed and she suddenly looked more like the Tamara he knew. And he hadn't known that Tamara was with anyone… she didn't seem particularly close with anyone besides her teammates. He didn't know she hated being called Tama either… Probably because he'd never called her that.

"And that's why I keep doing it. Don't change the subject."

"I didn't change the subject. You just managed to irritate me out of it."

"Whatever, smart pussy. Answer the question."

"You know I'm not having a secret love affair. What are you talking about?" Jiraya raised an eyebrow at her response, but he couldn't rule out the possibility that she was telling the truth. All the physical evidence and body language said that she was telling the truth and her body was way too clean and unblemished for a man to have put his hands on her lately. Any decent self respecting male would try leave a mark on her, _especially_ on a body like hers. He'd mark her all over, and leave a nice big hickey right on her tit, a bite on her neck, and a tattoo of his name on her ass. He felt himself get exited all over again at the thought.

"You're never around anymore. I only get to see you here, or when you stop by the parlor to say hi before you pass out on the floor… You're always late for our hangouts and you always look tired and your appearance is messed up. I keep waiting for lovebites and hickeys but I guess since you're a ninja, you can cover up those. So who's the lucky son of a bitch?" Blondie had been making a lot of sense there, but Jiraya could think of a few reasons that would Tamara appear as her friend had described.

"There is no lover in horizon, Mia." Tamara said quietly, but blondie didn't seem to buy it. there was an all knowing look on her pretty face that said she didn't believe a word coming from Tamara's mouth.

"Ok, I don't deny that all you said is true, but there is no boy behind it, at least not that way. Why is that the first things you'd think of?" Jiraya's eyebrows shot up, as well as the blonde's

"Because you're an eighteen year old virgin, bursting with hormones that should be screaming at you to get laid already?"

Jiraya prided himself in being a perceptive shinobi, but in that moment he was not in his shinobi mode, since he really didn't care that much about the conversation… Until he heard the word virgin. It was weird for ninjas to keep their virginity long. Usually their lifestyle made them live life by the day, so nobody really saved themselves… But Tamara was born in a clan, so maybe they had more strict rules about that kind of thing. He was only half heartedly listening as he watched the women around him and the only reason he wasn't entirely getting back to his favorite hobby was because he wanted to know what the hell Tamara had been working on to make her so absent from her life – as Cherry Blossom said. And as if on cue, Tamara responded to his curiosity.

"I don't have time –or energy – for boys right now. I've been training really hard lately, trying to master a few new jutsus uncle Tobi has showed me… but it's so _difficult_…" Tamara's teeth grinded around the last words as she fisted her hand and hit the side of the bath lightly. The tile cracked a little under her pent up frustration and Jiraya was now more than just interested. What kind of jutsu would make little Miss Perfect so wound up? Moreover… the _Nidaime_ was teaching her? Since when did that happen? Was Tamara his apprentice or was it just a clan thing? After all, she was his grandniece, just like Tsunade. Well, he could have missed a few things since he had left to train in Mount Myōboku, but if the hokage had taken an apprentice, it would have been fast-traveling news. He had been back for three weeks now, yet he hadn't heard anything of the sort.

"Oh, come on love, it can't be that bad. You're just being too hard on yourself, as always." Tamara closed her eyes and rested her head on the tiled edge of the bath, her whole body from her neck down disappearing in the water.

"It's not the training. I love training with uncle Tobi. There's so much I want to learn from him…I love it, even when I end up fainting from exhaustion…"

"Which you do often. You're gonna crack our head on my tile one of these days." The blonde's tone was reproaching, but not without a hint of pride. Tamara chuckled a little. Jiraya didn't know what to think. Where had he been when all this happened? How could he not have seen this? Oh, he had seen and quite literally felt how much stronger Tamara had gotten, but… why was he feeling as if he was missing something? Something important.

"I can fail him Mia. I _can't_, it's not an option… But failing seems much closer than succeeding right now." Tamara stopped talking and didn't seem that she was going to start on the topic again, but after prolonged silence she yelped and started wriggling and then laughing, trying to get away from Cherry Blossom that was wearing a mischievous smile.

"Stop that! I'm too sore to have a tinkle battle with you." Tamara said with a smile.

_Tinkle battle? Ah, the female mind… a mystery better left uncovered._

"Talk to me, what's going on with you?" Tamara sighed, and she looked so tired and so small that she reminded Jiraya of the little girl she used to be.

"You know how everyone thinks I'm some kind of genius with the Earth Release techniques? Well, that a whole load of bullshit. I'm no genius, I could manipulate earth since I was a four, it's a born ability of mine… kind of like the Sharingan."

"Haven't told me anything new baby."

"Right. So, earth is like, really strong against water, but its weak against…"

"Lighting, I remember." The blonde interrupted, maybe to show that she was paying attention. Jiraya had an inkling to where this was going, but he wasn't really sure.

"Good. But lightning, is weak against wind. So, I thought that if I mastered some Wind based justsu, I would have my ass nicely covered in battle. That's what I've been working on since I was thirteen. And it was perfect too, because Sakumo's natural affinity is lightening, so we could practice with each other and both get stronger."

"It was really difficult the first year. I kept failing, it was depressing really. I have never had very good chakra control – and that essential for shape transformation. Unless its earth jutsu, I have to spend too much chakra to perform it. It's exhausting. If I had any less amounts than I already do, I wouldn't survive any basic B-rated missions. That's why I focused so much on taijutsu and speed to make up for it… But I got better at it eventually, mostly out of sheer stubbornness and Sakumo's cheering than any actual skill. All my wind based jutsu are kind of clumsy – or combined with earth to make up for it." Mia chuckled and Tamara gave a little smile. That was what Jiraya had always admired her for: she always had the guts to keep trying.

_Just like me! – _He thought smugly.

"Stubborn like a mule in the morning. That's my girl." Cherry Blossom held out her fist and Tamara hit it with her own.

"It took me years to get the hand of shape transformations enough to be comfortable with it. That's when uncle Tobi tells me that he's going to teach me water manipulation." Tamara had the Cherry Blossom's whole attention and unknown to the pair, she had Jiraya's attention as well.

"He wants to teach me even the kind of Water Release that he uses – which is completely impossible for me right now, but… he believes in me. He thinks I can do it." Jiraya listened with wide eyes as the girl spoke, gritting her teeth again, in what looked like determination and desperation rolled in one.

"He believes in me… _that's_ why I can't fail. He says…" She breathed deeper, got closer to her friend and lowered her voice to much that he actually had to strain to hear them. "He says that if I learn to manipulate water with the same ease that I manipulate earth, then I can, maybe – a _really_ big, huge, colossal _maybe_ - duplicate grandfather's Wood Release." Even thought Jiraya's dear Cherry Blossom was no ninja, she understood perfectly what her friend had said, thought unlike Jiraya, she didn't understand the full consequences of such a thing, or its true meaning… or the sheer impossibility of it – which is what the big '_maybe'_ was all about.

"But, I thought that the Shodai's technique was a born one, like you and your earth manipulation?" Apparently, Cherry Blossom deserved more credit than he gave her, because she caught up pretty quickly.

"Yeah, it was. But uncle Tobi said that even from grandfather it took a while before he could truly master it the way he did… The only reason I might be able to – maybe, _maybe_ - imitate him is because I have similar chakra. But, even if that's a possibility, it will take me decades to get that comfortable with Water Release."

"So… that's what you have been doing these past couple of months? Trying to learn Wood Release?"

"NO!" Tamara looked outraged and… was that fear that crossed her eyes? "No, _of course_ not. I'm not even comfortable enough with water jutsu yet. Even though my chakra control is better, it's still difficult. Water is like my opposite element, its worse than when I was trying to master wind. And grandfather hasn't been going easy on me… Some of those techniques he is planning teaching me are so difficult that one look of their explanation on the scroll gives me a freaking migraine."

"Baby, you're worrying me. Maybe you're pushing yourself too hard…" Tamara remained with her eyes closed as she took in her friends concern and her soft voice. Maybe she should just tell someone, just to stop the news from eating her alive. She had been whining about her hard training, but that wasn't what had been troubling her mind. She wouldn't change that for anything, uncle Tobi was the best teacher one could ever hope to have and he was so patient with her, getting a laugh out of her every time she was about to sink into despair when she failed another attempt to make water move according to her wishes. Not to mention the great honor it was for him to take the time to teach her anything – not because he was hokage (he had been in her life way before than that happened) but because he was so strong and respected and loved. No, she didn't mind the training. It was something else that bothered her, something that scared her really. But they'd take her for insane if she voiced it.

"I can afford to slack off… Nobody can." She stood straighter and Jiraya was now interested in what she was about to say. There was a strange look on her face, one that he hadn't really seen before. She seemed deep in thought, as if she wasn't even there. People that are used to meditating sometimes do that… but there was something strange about the way she was frowning. Almost as if… He didn't have time to pinpoint it, as the expression quickly melted away as she relaxed. To an onlooker like him, it looked as if a curtain had been drawn on her emotions, hiding them from view.

"What do you mean?" Tamara turned to her friend and did a dismissing gesture with her hand.

"Blah, nothing. I'm just being paranoid. You know me…"

"Oh yeah, I do. That's why you're freaking me out."

"Riiight. If you freaked every time I act weird, you'd never get any peace of mind."

"That's right, I don't. That's why I sleep around so much, to get your creepiness outa my head." Both girls laughed, but Jiraya couldn't shake that frown he was wearing. What _had_ Tamara meant by that?

"I'm turning into a prune in here." The blonde said suddenly as she started to look at her body. She started to get up and leave the water. His eyes instinctively followed her movements, stopping at the extensive flower tattoos. They suited her well, he couldn't deny. And she was much curvier than Tamara.

"I'm going to stay here a bit more." Tamara said with her eyes closed.

"I'll see you tonight Tama."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I'm planning on it."

Blondie got out of the water, grabbed a towel and drying herself carelessly with it before throwing it back on the ground and walking naked to the changing rooms in all her glory, all the while being followed by his watchful gaze and a leer plastered all over his face. She was an exhibitionist, wasn't she? And she loved her body all right! What was not to love about that! He already knew that it would be difficult, but as he watched her leave, he was bent on trying to get her to wrap those legs around him for once. He had to play his cards well with that one… but he was determined to try.

With that thought in mind, Jiraya peeked to the shadows and the suns position on the sky and he knew that he was going to be late if he didn't move soon. But in the mean time, he didn't dare move for fear of being caught by the so far unsuspecting kuinochi enjoying the hot water no more than 80 feet away from him. He had to stay there another 30 minutes before she decided to move – not that he was complaining, fuck no! But Tsunade would spill his guts out with a blunt kunai if he showed up late for another mission.

But when Tamara finally decided to move… he had to admit that even if he had been sitting through pain to wait for that moment, it would have been worth it. She got up slowly, thus finally giving him a look of her ass in her now slightly transparent and clingy pink underwear – which admittedly was a better sight than the lace this time. It just had something so forbidden about it, as if he _really_ shouldn't be looking but did so anyway. Her ass didn't disappoint, it was a perky as her breasts, round and so worth a bite. She got out of the water and turned, giving him the delight of watching her in profile, enjoying her back and front both at the same time. God, her siluette was really something, an elegant S-curve that he would kill to get his hands on, his mouth over. She had picked up another little bottle and squeezed something into her hand.

He had almost started hyperventilating as he watched her take her sweet time in rubbing herself with what was in her hand. It was probably some kind of healing oil, because it made her skin shine, the water droplets mixing with the oil, making him drool. It didn't matter that she was giving herself a slow massage because she was sore all over and it hurt. To him it was arousing as hell, and the thought of why she was going it never crossed his skull. When she did her breasts and rolled her palm around her nipples he winced. The sight made his dick twitch almost painfully … he could have died a happy man had he been able to get himself off on that sight. But as it was, he'd just have to store it in his memory for later. He didn't trust himself enough to come quietly enough right now, and the discovery of him jerking off wile spying her naked, would mean death – quite literally, he was sure.

She put her golden silk robe on then, tied the knot just as carelessly as she had had tied it before and then… and the thing that she did next made his nose bleed (and he was surprised that he had enough blood left on his upper body to make that happen). After putting on her silk, she reached under her robe and pulled her wet underwear off. Just like that… She slid it off her long smooth legs, lifted her right foot and then the other, took them in her hand, squeezed the water off them and put them in her little handbag. He couldn't believe it. After that she probably left. He didn't see her, cause he closed his eyes to keep that sight burned on his eyelids a little longer.

He heard her just fine though and as soon as he was sure she had left the building, he proceeded to rub himself harder and faster, adding a little chakra into his palm, just to create that hotness that made his head spin and mouth hang open. He imagined her, as she removed her panties and looked at him with one of the smiles he had seen her give to the blonde Cherry Blossom before. He watched her come to him slowly, with each step that piece of golden silk she wore sliding off the smooth skin of her shoulders. And when she took him in, that wince on her face, that o-shaped thing her lips did when she gasped… He imagined the way her skin would feel under his fingers oh-so-satiny and her breast in his palm... and he was done for. He had come in his pants after not even too much effort, in the middle of the bathhouse full of unsuspecting naked women, masturbating to the thought of a woman he had for the first time seen naked… and not even really naked actually.

A wide grin spread over his face. Tsunade could bitch all she wanted and manhandle him till she grew tired, Orochimaru could sneer and joke all day, he didn't care… because he knew: It was for kinky shit like this that life was worth living!


End file.
